icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
James Wright
| birth_place = Saskatoon, SK, CAN | height_ft= 6 | height_in = 3 | weight_lb = 196 | position = Centre/left wing | shoots = Left | draft = 117th overall | draft_year = 2008 | draft_team = Tampa Bay Lightning | career_start = 2009 }} James Wright (born March 24, 1990) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre with the Tampa Bay Lightning of the National Hockey League (NHL). He won a Memorial Cup with the Vancouver Giants in 2007 and was selected by Tampa Bay 117th overall in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Junior career Wright began his major junior career with the Vancouver Giants in 2005–06, debuting in two WHL games. The following season, he recorded 12 points in 48 games during his WHL rookie season. He helped the Giants finish as league runner-up in the playoffs to the Medicine Hat Tigers before winning the 2007 Memorial Cup championship against the same Tigers squad in the CHL title final. In 2007–08, Wright improved to 36 points and was drafted 177th overall by the Tampa Bay Lightning in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. Upon being drafted, Wright continued to play for the Giants, scoring 21 goals and 47 points in 2008–09. Professional career , 2009]] Expected to return to the Giants for a fourth WHL season in 2009–10, Wright was signed to a three-year, entry-level contract by the Lightning on September 26, 2009, in the midst of a successful NHL training camp. He had a plane booked for Vancouver several days prior to the signing canceled by Lightning management in order to extend his tryout. Wright made the Lightning roster for the start of the 2009–10 season, making his NHL debut on October 3, 2009, in a 6–3 loss to the Atlanta Thrashers. He played the game opposite former Giants linemate Evander Kane of the Thrashers, who was also playing his first NHL game. Wright scored his first NHL goal in his seventh game on October 22, 2009, against Evgeni Nabokov of the San Jose Sharks. He finished a passing play with Vincent Lecavalier and Martin St. Louis to open the scoring 30 seconds into the game en route to a 5–2 win. After scoring two goals and three assists through 48 games, he was sent back to the Giants on January 21, 2010. Returning to the WHL, he notched six goals and 19 points through the final 21 games of the 2009–10 WHL season. In the playoffs, the Giants advanced to the semifinals, where they were eliminated in six games by the Tri-City Americans. Wright recorded seven goals and 16 points in 16 post-season games. Wright began the 2010-11 season in the AHL. He played 15 games for the Lightning's top affiliate, the Norfolk Admirals, before making his 2010–11 NHL season debut for Tampa Bay in an away game against the Philadelphia Flyers on November 18, 2010. Career statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1990 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning draft picks Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Vancouver Giants alumni